Loudsinian Royal Army
List of Weapons Exposives *Dynamite (Note: They are used in some cases due to the usage of frag grenades.) *Molotov Cocktail (Note: Due that the fact that Molotov cocktails are illegal to manufacture/possess in many regions, they are only used in major battles.) Machine Pistols *IMI Uzi *MAC-10 Melee Weapons *Baseball Bat (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for both the Loudsinian Royal Army when martial law is declared and the Loudsinian Royal Police Force it is used everyday.) *Garrote Wire (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army when in stealth.) *Golf Club (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standrdized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army when fighting in grasslands.) *Ice Pick (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army in case of heavy snow or natural disasters regarding of snowy conditions avalanche, blizzard, etc. or when fighting in colder climates.) *Lead Pipe (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army when involved in urban warfare.) *Pool Cue (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army when they are engaged in defending their territories or in case of a civil unrest, rebel activity, coup d'etat, a riot, and/or an uprising.) *Shovel (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the Loudsinian Royal Army when they are in underground combat.) *Tire Iron (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized weapon for the mechanics and engineers of the Loudsinian Royal Army.) Pistols Since they are commonly used by Italian-American mafias, they are standardized pistols in the battlefield, used by some soldiers in the Loudsinian Royal Army. While older pistols are used in combat, modern ones are used for public and royal ceremonies in order to keep the Italian mafia tradition alive. *.357 Magnum *Astra 400 *Beretta 70 *Beretta 92 (Ceremonial use only) *Beretta Cheetah (Ceremonial use only) *Beretta M1934 *M1911 Pistol *Walther PP (Note: It is only used by the Loudsinian Royal Police Force.) Revolvers Since they are commonly used by Italian-American mafias, they are standardized pistols in the battlefield, used by some soldiers in the Loudsinian Royal Army. While older pistols are used in combat, modern ones are used for public and royal ceremonies in order to keep the Italian mafia tradition alive. *Colt Detective Special *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Smith & Wesson Model 19 *Smith & Wesson Model 36 *Webley Revolver Rifles *Carcano *M1 Carbine (Note: Since it was seen that in The Godfather Part II, where in the hands of some Corleone soldiers, after the attempted hit on Michael in Lake Tahoe, it is used by some Loudsinian soldiers.) Shotguns *Ithaca 37 (Note: Since it was seen that in The Godfather Part II, where one of the men guarding the Corleone compound carries it, fitted with a heat shield and bayonet lug, it is used by some Loudsinian soldiers.) *Lupara *Remington Model 870 (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized shotgun in the battlefield, used by some soldiers in the Loudsinian Royal Army.) *Sawed-Off Shotgun (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized shotgun in the battlefield, used by some soldiers in the Loudsinian Royal Army.) *Winchester Model 1912 Submachine Guns *Masden M-50 (Note: Since it is used by Rocco Lampone and another Corleone hitman in order to murder Don Philip Tattaglia and a woman who is she sleeping with, it is used by some Loudsinian Royal Army soldiers.) *Thompson 1928 (Note: Since it is commonly used by Italian-American mafias, it is a standardized submachine gun in the battlefield, used by the Loudsinian Royal Army.) Category:Armies Category:Factions Category:Groups